Stars and Shy
by jasonandnico
Summary: He didn't have pants on when Nico first spotted him across the train station. In fact he didn't have any clothes on. He had nothing but a pair of sunglasses and a huge hat, streaming a shadow across his face, to be frank, he looked ridiculous. It was a pity he was famous and in a hurry or Nico would have spent a second more staring at that - [Famous AU] {Jasico}


**Chapter One**

He didn't have pants on when Nico first spotted him across the train station. In fact he didn't have any clothes on. He had nothing but a pair of sunglasses and a huge hat, streaming a shadow across his face, to be frank, he looked ridiculous. But no one else seemed to care about him literally violating the law and running naked around the train station, he seemed to be sweating too. Nico didn't really see that he had a plastic bag strung across his hips like some kind of loin cloth, until the boy's image started getting gradually closer.

Now, despite all the thoughts Nico had going through his brain while he was getting something at the vending machine before the next train arrived, he hadn't thought to help the poor boy who had gritted teeth. It was probably some stupid college kids trying to pull some kind of stunt, however it seemed like something out of a movie, Nico hadn't noticed he was staring at the boy's abs until he saw the world flip around and felt a smack at the back of his head, he had to close his eyes.

When they re-opened, he was seeing double. But he felt a heavy weight on his body, Nico heard a heavy groan near him and when Nico glanced up, he saw a guy. He had soft-looking blonde hair and bright, valiant, but worrying electric blue eyes, his lips were pursed and on the edge and he wore an obscure hat- it was the boy who was running around naked- except his sunglasses were off.

"Shit." The boy whispered, he seemed strangely familiar, as he made a grab for his sunglasses and sat himself up, looking a bit dizzy himself. Nico did the same but frowned greatly, this boy was fit and had the body and face of a Hollywood star, it tugged at Nico's mind. He looked so familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it. The blue eyes – it was as if – then it hit Nico like a big brick to the face. Nico tilted his head as he stared at the boy who was putting the sunglasses back on his face, it was the current big hit, blonde haired and blue eyed, starring in several multi-million dollar movies actor, Jason Grace.

Nico sucked in a gasp as Jason snapped his head up and frowned and put a hand up whilst shushing Nico.

"Don't say it."

Nico frowned.

"What – the fact that you're naked with a plastic Sports Check bag tied around your waist, which is doing a really bad job by the way-" Nico paused pointing down to half of Jason's manhood, "Or that you're Jason Grace?"

Jason let out a loud shush and while blushing, adjusted his bag to hide his groin once again. They were hiding behind a wall and as Nico stared around he noticed several people with cameras loitering the train station, _ah the paparazzi_ , Nico thought. So that was what Jason was hiding from. I mean no star needed a photo of him naked with a plastic bag around his waist in a train station going viral.

Nico rolled his eyes, all these stars nowadays were so self-centered and worried. He didn't mean to address Jason so informally, especially since he was the biggest star right now, I mean he had blue eyes and blonde hair, of course the world would eat him up, but Nico couldn't help but feel a little scornful towards him.

However Jason looked as normal as possible right now, and frankly, very, _very,_ panicked.

"I'll give you my autograph later, just don't attract any attention and don't say my name."

Nico scoffed, another self-centered move. As if Nico needed Jason's autograph, although he knew a girl or two that'd like it, he didn't need it himself.

"Oh yeah, I'm the one attracting attention here, what with being fully clothed and being a regular nobody in the train station- do you need clothes per chance?" Nico mumbled, sitting up, his double vision fading away and he patted himself down and picked up his canned juice on the side. The announcer of the station mentioned the train would be arriving in 30 seconds.

Jason sat up as well, he loomed, tall over Nico and adjusted his sunglasses. When Nico looked down the stream of lined up people, he wondered why no one cared, but just ended up figuring that Jason looked like the run-of-the mill homeless crazy man in these train stations. However, one girl stood out and glared down the hall at the two of them and started making her way down. She had wild black hair and carried a camera.

"There's a-"

Jason snapped back and looked back at Nico- or at least that's what it looked like, he had no idea what went on underneath those sunglasses- and gritted his teeth.

"Oh for fuck's sakes," Jason sighed. "Just what I need-paparazzi-"Jason began mumbling nonsense about his day being shitty and ruined while Nico zoned out. Despite how much Nico scorned celebrities for being a bit of an overrated big deal, Nico figured he had to help Jason out, he felt guilty, this didn't happen to just anyone. Not even in daily life. He took the latter and decided within the next 2 seconds that when the train arrived, he'd whisk Jason out of the station. Nico knew very well Jason should be capable of doing this himself, but, he seemed to be in too much of a frantic mood to do _anything_ properly.

The black haired lady was jogging down now, and Jason seemed to be sweating, he felt tense and he'd been frozen. Nico sighed and felt a slow wind around his body. The train was coming. Jason had better hold onto his plastic bag or his world would be shown to our world. As Nico stood corrected, Jason did _not_ hold onto the bag and it flew around and flapped like crazy, Nico decided to take the matter into his own hands and reached over and held onto the loose ends. However, the black haired lady at this point was yelling Jason's name and called her fellow colleagues over, everyone started staring.

The train arrived and the doors slipped open, Nico stepped in and pulled Jason in just as the black haired lady stopped at the doors. Nico's loosened his grip as the train took off; he grabbed a handle at the top for security. He hadn't noticed until now, but he saw Jason's hand clasped tightly around Nico's wrist still. Nico scanned Jason right now and let out a small laugh, he expected to see Jason gape or let go, but instead, Jason let out a small chuckle himself.


End file.
